katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
608
Adult Female ~ No Longer Seen Year First Identified: 2002 as 2.5 year-old independent subadult, 2000 Year of birth Year Last Identified: July 2011 Known Offspring Of: 236 Milkshake & 219 One-Toe Known Litters of Cubs: 2 Genetics Study Samples Obtained: It is not known to us how or when genetics study samples of 608 were obtained or by whom, but we do have the DNA evidenced known relatives listed below in the designated section of this page. Please see the "Known Relatives" section below.. 'Identification:' 2010 Bears of Brooks River book: '608 has a medium-small body and a dark blonde coat with lighter head. The fur around her neck often gives her mane and forehead a fluffy appearance. She has dark claws and a long muzzle. 'Distinctive Behaviors: 2010 Bears of Brooks River book: She frequently fishes the lower river and uses the area around camp. However, she is a defensive mother around bears and people. She and her first litter of cubs obtained play rewards in the form of unattended property on the lodge porch, cabin porches, and from boats.There is good evidence that she obtained play rewards from humans as a cub. While #608 is not a “problem” bear, her past behavior, especially with cubs, highlights the importance of maintaining appropriate distances as well as storing all equipment properly so that bears don’t learn to associate our possessions with toys. 'Life History:' '2000:' Year of Birth, Spring Cub with 236 Milkshake and her two littermates (604 Little is one) 608 would have been a spring cubs in 2000. DNA analysis has confirmed that 608 is the 2000 offspring of 236 Milkshake. 608 spent 2000 with her littermates (604 Little is one of them) and 236 Milkshake. DNA analysis has confirmed that 608 and 604 Little are siblings from 236 Milkshake's 2000 litter of 3 spring cubs. '2001:' Yearling Cub with 236 Milkshake & 604 Little 608 would have been a yealring in 2001, remaining with her mother, 236 Milkshake and her littermates. 604 LIttle is one of them. DNA analysis has confirmed that 236 Milkshake is 608's mother. DNA analysis has confirmed that 608 and 604 Little are siblings from 236 Milkshake's 2000 litter of 3 spring cubs. '2002:' 2.5 Year-old Independent Subadult 608 was first seen independent as a 2.5 year old bear in 2002. 'October 2002:' 608 PIC 2002.10.xx 2.5 YEAR OLD SUBADULT in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|2.5 year-old subadult 608 October 2002 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks River iBook '2004:' 4.5 Year-old Independent Subadult 'June 2004:' 608 PIC 2004.06.xx 4.5 YEAR OLD SUBADULT in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|608 June 2004 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks River iBook '2005:' 5.5 Year-Old Adult Female '2006:' 6.5 Year-Old Adult Female with 2 Spring Cubs Add here '2007:' 7.5 Year-Old Adult Female with 2 Yearlings '2007 Season:' 608 and her two yearlings being hazed out of Brooks Camp in 2007 video by maxventuri: 608 and her yearlings with the basketball in this 2007 video by KNP&P: 'June 2007:' This may be 608 and her two yearlings that can be seen in this June 2007 photo by High Plains Photographer : 'July 2007:' 608 PIC 2007.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|608 July 2007 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks River iBook 'August 2007:' 2007.08.??: (Late August): '''On November 21, 2017 at 19:51 Mike Fitz shared this photo of 608.: ''Please request Mike Fitz' permission prior to using his photo!'' 608 PIC 2007.08.xx MIKE FITZ POSTED 2017.11.21 19.51.jpg|608 in late August 2007 by Mike Fitz 608 PIC 2007.08.xx MIKE FITZ POSTED 2017.11.21 19.51 w COMMENT.JPG|608 in late August 2007 by Mike Fitz with his November 21, 2017 19:51 comment '''2009: 9.5 Year-Old Adult Female 'September 2009:' 608 PIC 2009.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|608 September 2009 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks River iBook 608 PIC 2009.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2010 BoBr PG 39 01.JPG|608 September 2009 NPS photo from the 2010 Bears of Brooks River book, page 39 '2010:' 10.5 Year-Old Adult Female with 2 Spring Cubs 608 was included in the 2010 Bears of Brooks River book on page 39.: 608 INFO 2010 BoBr PAGE 39.JPG|608's page of the 2010 Bears of Brooks River book, page 39 608 INFO 2010 BoBr PAGE 39 TOP ONLY.JPG|608's page of the 2010 Bears of Brooks River book, page 39 ~ top only 608 INFO 2010 BoBr PAGE 39 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|608's page of the 2010 Bears of Brooks River book, page 39 ~ bottom only '2010 Season:' 608 is a young female and was first seen independent as a 2.5 year old bear in 2002. 2010.??.??: '''This 2010 video by Timberpak Video Prod-Ken Roggow shows 608 and her 2 spring cubs fishing along the far bank of Brooks Falls, 0:00-2:17. Mike Fitz commented on the identification of the sow and cubs . '''2010.??.??: This video by Matt Hirt combines footage from his trips in 2010 and 2013. Matt Hirt shared this information about his video : "Hi SnowCrane, glad you were enjoying it...what an amazing place! I'm fortunate to have visited twice and the footage here is a combination of both years. The first half was shot in 2010 and shows (I believe) bear 608 (with 2 small spring cubs) and 438 Flo (on sand spit with two very large cubs). The second half (change of music) was shot in 2013 and you are absolutely correct, that is 402 with her 3 spring cubs. As you probably know, 2 of these little guys didn't return from hibernation in 2014 and the remaining one (503) became a "bear celebrity" of sorts after 402 abandoned him as a yearling and he was later adopted by 435 Holly". 608 and her 2 spring cubs are in the beginning of Matt's video : 'July 2010:' 608 PIC 2010.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|608 July 2010 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks River iBook 2010.07.10: 608 nursing her two spring cubs in this photo by Ranger Roy Wood. '2011:' 11.5 Year-Old Adult Female with Yearling Cubs, Year Last Observed in July 2011 'July 2011:' 608 was seen once in July 2011, but not since then. '2012:' Information Only, Last Observed in July 2011 608 was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook.: 608 PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|608's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 608 GIF 2012 BoBr NPS PHOTOS XANDER-SAGE 2019.05.17.gif|603's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage '2014:' Information Only, Last Observed in July 2011 608 was included in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River Book on page 41.: 608 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 41.JPG|608's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 41 608 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 41 TOP ONLY.JPG|608's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 41 ~ top only 608 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 41 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|608's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 41 ~ bottom only '2015:' Information Only, Last Observed in July 2011 608 was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 90.: 608 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 90.JPG|608's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 90 608 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 90 INFO ONLY.JPG|608's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 90 ~ Information only 608 was included in subsequent editions of the Bears of Brooks River books, the information and photos remained the same, only the page number changed. 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 100. The 2016 edition also provided a link to this 2007 video .: 608 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 100.JPG|608's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 100 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' '1st Known Litter, 2 Spring Cubs:' '2006:' 2 Spring Cubs '2007:' 2 Yearlings '2nd Known Litter, 2 Spring Cubs:' '2010:' 2 Spring Cubs '2011:' 2 Yearlings, Last Year Observed 'Known Relatives:' DNA analysis indicates that she is the offspring of #236 and #219 and the sibling of #604. Along with #604, #608 was raised in the Brooks River area. 'Mother:' 236 Milkshake DNA analysis confirmed that 236 Milkshake is the mother of 608. 'Father:' 219 One-Toe (aka 492) DNA analysis confirmed that 219 One-Toe (aka 492) was identified as the father of 608 . 608 INFO 219 ONE-TOE aka 492 IS 608s FATHER RJEANNE 2018.07.16 18.42 COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Jeanne's July 16, 2018 18:42 comment re: 219 One-Toe (aka 492) was identified as the father of 608 'Littermates:' 604 Little is one of 608's two littermates DNA analysis confirmed that 604 Little is the male littermate of 608 and that 604 Little and 608 share the same mother, 236 Milkshake and father, 219 One-Toe 'Offspring:' Unknown at this time 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' It is not known to us how or when genetics study samples of 608 were obtained or by whom, but we do have the DNA evidenced known relatives listed above in the designated section of this page. Please see the "Known Relatives" section above.. A special thank you to KCanada for the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. A special thank you to Xander-Sage for creating the gif of NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. Category:Bear Book